


Hunger

by InitialA



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Er… sexy tiemz, F/M, kinda. And I think I have a thing about Kagome being pregnant. XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: Insatiable hanyou is insatiable. Week 2's prompt from Challenge Destiny was "Restraint". 3rd Place tie.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	Hunger

Amber eyes lusted after the woman, heavy with child, as she stood in the doorway. The breeze took the edge off the heat of the day, but not the fire that burned in his loins.

  
He shifted, trying to make his arousal less noticeable. He was very good about restraining himself; she would only feel guilty if she knew how much he wanted her while he couldn't have her. While she insisted it was safe, if they were gentle, the old woman had advised against it. It was her first. Caution was best. They weren't in Kagome's time, where there were magics unknown to him and `dokters' who could make it better if things went wrong.

  
She'd eased his fire with her mouth, her wicked tongue driving him to the brink. _Like silk, soft and teasing, making me beg for more,_ he thought.

  
His jaw hurt; he realized he was grinding his teeth in frustration, and he'd dug five new gouges in the floor. The fires weren't banked—no, they only increased, made him want to satisfy her needs as well as she did his. Worshipping her with his tongue was not enough, his desire for her only grew as she watched her mewl softly to his ministrations: her flushed skin, full breasts heaving, and the wondrous swell where their child grew.

  
He often wondered if it was perverse to want her while she was with child. If it was, the gods had designed women in a cruel way. While his woman complained about her ankles and cried over how fat and ugly she thought he must think her, he could only think the opposite. Pregnancy suited Kagome, as much as he suspected motherhood would. When she wasn't crying— _or angry, or whatever other mood of the day decides to swing through,_ he thought with a small smirk—she looked radiant, as she did now. The wind lifted her heavy hair, and molded her yukata to her form. He growled softly, enjoying the view.

  
She heard. Turning, she smiled and beckoned. He joined her, shifting to try and hide his obvious erection. She noticed and covered her giggle with a cough. “Are you…alright, husband?”

  
“Keh.”

  
She took his hand. “Come on, I'll help.”

  
He followed her inside. “I'm managing.”

  
“As you've said, for the last six months,” she murmured, her hands busy with the ties of his hakama.

  
“Keh. Quit turnin' me on then,” he countered, then hissed as her cool hands grasped his length.

  
“Insatiable,” she teased.

  
He would have replied, but he'd suddenly forgotten how to speak.


End file.
